Vanilla Ice
Introduction V'anilla Ice' (ヴァニラ・アイス Vanira Aisu) is an antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Vanilla Ice is the last Vampire created by DIO and one of penultimate Stand Users the Joestar Group faces upon infiltrating DIO's Mansion. After the group is split up, he is sent to take out the team consisting of Avdol, Polnareff and Iggy. Vanilla Ice is a Stand User controlling his void-based ability, Cream, to battle. He is one of the strongest characters in the game with no major weaknesses. Pros/Cons + Very good normals both Stand On/Off + Very high damage Tandem Combos + Extremely strong High/Low mix ups + Instant Air Dash + Builds meter quickly - Some difficult links - Bad Guard Cancel - Can be Stand Crashed easily Movelist Normals Stand OFF: A - Vanilla Ice jabs in front of him in one of two locations. 2A - Vanilla Ice extends his hand toward the ground and jabs at the opponent's toes. 6A - Vanilla Ice kicks the opponent's shins with his toes. 8A - Vanilla Ice extends his arm downward at roughly a 55 degree angle. B - Vanilla Ice kicks at the opponent's shins with his heel. 2B - Cream leaps upward from behind Vanilla, launching the opponent into the air. Dash 2B - Cream leaps upward from behind Vanilla, but does not launch the opponent. 6B - Vanilla Ice delivers a high kick toward the opponent's upper-torso. Dash B - Same as 6B, except, with a large amount of forward momentum. 8B - Vanilla Ice jabs his foot out as if he were trying to step forward. Jump forward B - Same as 6B, except, in the air. C - Cream appears from behind Vanilla Ice and makes a grabbing motion, which hits up to three times. 2C - Vanilla Ice and Cream perform a pulling sweep with their arms in unison, knocking down. Dash 2C - Same as 2C, except that it will not knock the opponent down. 6C - Vanilla Ice lurches forward and punches toward the opponent's legs. 8C - Cream appears from behind Vanilla Ice, and they perform a swinging blow with their arms that hits up to three times. Stand ON: A - Cream jabs downward, hitting the opponent's torso. 2A - Cream jabs forward, hitting the opponent's shins. 6A - Cream performs a quick kick to the opponent's shins. 8A - A, except, in the air. B - An arcing swing upward and overhead with Cream's arm. 2B - B, except, crouching. 6B - A large blow with both of Cream's fists that overheads the opponent. 8B - B, except, in the air. Air 6B - Cream swipes forward in the air. C - Cream chops forward and in front starting overhead. 2C - Cream pokes upward from a crouching position. 6C - Cream pokes directly in front of him. 8C - C, except, in the air. Air 4C - 2C, except, in the air. Air 6C - Cream grabs forward, hitting up to three times. Special Moves Dark Space - '236+A/B/C' Can be followed up by pressing a Direction + Attack (Stand ON only) Cream forms an energy ball and moves towards the opponent. This move has a very large amount of untechable air time after it hits, so, in stand mode you have a good combo opportunity after the follow-up. Cream! - '214+A/B/C' '' Cream leaps forward and strikes the opponent from above. This move hits high, and you can combo into and after it. ''Bara Maiteyoru(Stand ON only) - 421+A/B/C Cream drops underground then explodes up into the air. The button determines the location where Cream emerges from. Futto Bashiyaru(Stand ON only) - Charge 2, 8+A/B/C Cream leaps up then slams into the ground. This move is nearly useless. Quick Stand Activation Attack - '236+S' Activates stand mode and uses Vanilla's s.6B quickly and puts him into Stand ON. Can be linked from 6C Combos Note: * Ice's Tandem attack is very lenient and has a variety of inputs you can use to perform the combo. The easiest is (A>B>C) repeatedly but there are other combinations that can be preformed for relatively the same output of damage. * Unless you are in the corner you will want to follow up Ice's Tandem Attack by rolling behind your opponent and repeatedly hitting them with 5a (2a if they are crouched at the time). Dashing 5a might be necessary to keep your opponent pinned. If used in the corner you will need to do a Dashing 5a(or 2a) to keep them pinned to the wall. Alternatively you can use 6b to get the same effect if you are having trouble with the 66 5a timing for some reason. Tandem Combos 2a 2a 6b(or 6c) 214S (A>B>C) x n - Basic combo starter into tandem. 66 2a''(or 5a)'' 2a 2a 6b(or 6c) 214S (A>B>C) x n - Starts Ice's basic combo with either dashing 2a or dashing 5a 2a 5c(1hit) 214S (A>B>C) x n - Note: The 5c needs to be cancelled after one hit or else it will push Ice too far away for the tandem attack. 66 5a 2a 2a 5c(1hit) 214S (A>B>C) x n 6b - Corner Only Note: 6b is needed to link this into tandem 66 2a''(or 5a) 2a 2a 6c 214c 2a 2a 2a 6c(or 6b)'' 214S (A>B>C) x n - Very tight timing between 6c and 214c. It is one of Ice's optimal combos, but it is also one of his hardest. 66 5c(3hits) 214S (A>B>C) x n - Not a bad option to close distance, but don't rely on it too much if you are looking for a combo. Note: Because the 5c pushes your opponent away you will need to dash or do a dashing 5a(or 2a) to get close enough to roll behind them. Alternatively you can do a 6b to get a similar effect. Tandem Follow ups 66 5a s.5a s.5b s.5c(or s.6c) 66 5a 2a s.6a 5b 5c 236aa - Extra damage if you want to spend the meter. 66 5a s.5a 5b 5c 236aa - Alternative follow up 66.5a s.5a s.5b s.5c S+6c 236aa - More advanced due to Stand ON/OFF inputs If you can't get the Stand ON input these are Stand OFF alternatives if you still want to spend meter for extra damage. 2a 2a 6c 236aa 66 5a 2a 2a 6c 236aa General Strategy Category:Characters